Scramble Crossing
is the 163 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Shown in an RPG game style illustration, Keima once again explains his situation. Seeing that Chihiro and Ayumi are the remaining candidates for the last goddess, Keima has chosen to capture Chihiro first. But he knows the two are friends, which would derail his efforts for the conquest. That is why he decides to try and pull Ayumi onto his side and minimize their friendship in order to stabilize the conquest. Returning to where the last chapter left off, after being asked by Keima to help him, Ayumi asks why she needs to help him. She tries to walk off, saying that he should do it alone. But he suddenly approaches telling her that she should take responsibility for saying "Get along with Chihiro". He starts to get all "anxious" and "scared" about how to interact with real girls, which soon enough makes Ayumi comply to help. Keima exclaims in happiness. Ayumi states that she is surprised that Keima and Chihiro are going on a date. She then shouts out that she will help Keima win Chihiro's heart. Chihiro enters the classroom that is connected to the veranda that Ayumi and Keima are on. Ayumi responds by pushing Keima to the floor. Chihiro asks if Ayumi is going to go to the midday band practice, which Ayumi responds with a yes. Before going off with Chihiro, Ayumi whispers to Keima that they will talk again in the afternoon. In the light music clubroom, Miyako is surprised by Chihiro's sudden submission of a new musical piece. Chihiro says that they don't have to practice it, as she herself does not expect themselves to play it for the live. Ayumi looks at it and recognizes that it is the song from when Chihiro visited the sick Keima. The three band-girls are bothered by the fact that Elsie is taking too many breaks, but Chihiro says that she will definitely come the next day. They also notice that Yui is not present. Somewhere else in the school, Yui reports to Keima that she couldn't tell if Ayumi or Chihiro was the goddess host. With the help of Mars, she tried calling out towards both girls in the goddess's language, but neither had a response. She herself wonders if it's because the goddess's power has not returned to this last goddess or none of them has the goddess, which Keima does not see the later as possible. Yui asks if she should try again, but he says she doesn't have to. She then blurts out "I love you." to Keima, which he doesn't like at all. Back at the clubroom, since practice has ended, Ayumi is taking her leave. Chihiro is about to ask Ayumi a favor, but she responds that she is busy and can't help. Ayumi then mentions that Chihiro and Keima are going on a date during the festival and takes off, which leaves Chihiro wondering why Ayumi knows. Outside, Ayumi is trying to give her "love consultation" to Keima, but all of his replies only makes it difficult for Ayumi to find how to help him him, which frustrates her. Keima mentions that Ayumi is with him for a different objective, but before she could reply to this, Ayumi sees that Chihiro is nearby. She hands Keima a bin of leaves and starts to tell him a story. After whispering the story into his ear, she suddenly kicks him, making him land in front of Chihiro. Keima states that he is taking out the trash, while Chihiro says she's also taking out the trash. The two goes to dispose of the trash, and walks back together. Chihiro mentions how they also did the same thing before, referring to the time during her conquest. Keima starts to wonder how much Chihiro knows, but goes onto the conquest. He talks about a story he heard of, where "if two people bring the same item to the bonfire, good things will happen". Keima shows disbelief, while Chihiro starts to dig into her pockets. She calls out to Keima and asks to take his hand out. He does as she asks, but instead of placing the item she is holding onto his hand, she shoves in into his shirt. Chihiro walks off, while Keima is trying to get the item out of his shirt. Later, Keima is holding the item that he received from Chihiro: an old guitar pick. Seeing her plan successful, Ayumi starts to state to Keima that he should listen to her in order to learn about the feelings of girls. Keima replies that he thinks that he doesn't understands other's feelings, therefore he plays games. He asks Ayumi if she won't be angry. While Ayumi is puzzled by his question, Keima mumbles the reasons why he made Ayumi his ally. One other reason else than separating Ayumi and Chihiro was to confirm Ayumi's reaction. He tells Ayumi directly that he will kiss Chihiro tonight. He says to her that it is now the right time for Ayumi to get angry, but she replies to this statement with only a smile and "Have a great time with Chihiro!". As Ayumi walks away, Keima thinks that one way or another, a goddess will appear that very night... References Category:Summary